


Saved

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mace Windu Lives, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Seb, a yellow Twi'lek with orange stripes finds a man unconscious in his balcony in Coruscant. He saves him. And the lesson he learns from that is do good, it will turn to you..





	1. Chapter 1

Seb was sitting on his sofa comfortably. He was drinking his tea relaxed while the wolrd was changing and he, like every other ordinary citizen, didn't take a hint.

Suddenly, he saw something falling rapidly in his balcony. His heart raced to the sudden movement. He quickly went to see what was there. He carried something heavy with him, in case it was something dangerous.

It turned out it was anything but dangerous. It was an unconscious man, who was missing a hand and had some weird burns on his skin.

"He is alive!" He told to himself as he put his ear near the man's chest.

Then, he immediately called the nearest medical center to his neighbourhood. He was impatient while waiting for these droids to come and pick him. He really wanted to save that man.

As he waited, Seb examined him. By his looks, he might is a Jedi. He wears these brown robes.

They arrived with a ship and two medical droids. They picked the man with a stretcher. Seb went with them.

In the medical center, the droid found out that the man was electrocuted and his arm was cut by a lighsaber, a Jedi's weapon. He had fallen from great height. He was lucky that he didn't crash on something very hard, but on Seb's balcony tent.

The Droid quickly gave him a prosthetic hand and did him bacta shots to keep him alive. Seb was always by his side, holding his left hand with compassion.

He looked in his peaceful, unconscious face. He was quite handsome. Seb attempted to stroke his cheek a bit, but that time, he woke up shocked.

"Wh-... Where am I?! What's happening? Wh-..... Oh, no.... Oh, no this happened... I, why I am tied to that bed, let go of me!"

"Calm down, sir. You are not very healthy to leave now. Your senses just came back."

The dark skinned man looked up at the yellow male Twi'lek that talked to him.

"Who the... Who are you??!"

"I'm Seb Freil. What's your name?"

"You really think this is the right time to introduce ourselves?! The wolrd is burning and you want to have fun?!" The man said angrily.

Seb, astonished tried to understand what he meant. "The world is burning?!!"

"You have no idea?! Of course you don't, you are just a random man, why would you know!! But when the Sith take over, it will be too late for you and everyone else in this Galaxy!!"

"What happened?!"

"You won't understand! Now tell them to let me go, to try and save what I can! Now!"

Seb was annoyed by the man's behaviour, but he knew that he had a point. This guy, whoever he is, knows something that others don't. But if it is something as disastrous as he says, he can't do anything now. Especially in his condition.

"No." Seb said determined.

"No... No?!! You have any idea what is it about? The future of the Galaxy depends on me and my fellow Jedi! If we don't do anything, everything as we knew it is gone. Everything."

"But you are horribly injured, sir! Some of your nerves are not even functioning right after your electrocution!"

"Electrocution?!..." Then, he remembered. The Sith Lord... Chancellor Palpatine himself. And... The traitor... They lead him to his death. Or worse. The time he stayed alive to see the fall of his dear Republic. And thus, his dearest Jedi Order. His fellow people... Everything... He was devastated. He hid his face with his palm.

A doctor opened the holo-projector in the room, because he heard of breaking news.

"The Jedi are traitors says the Emperor of the first Galactic Empire, Palpatine, the previous Chancellor of the demolished Galactic Republic. The Clone Wars have just ended, and the new Emperor promises us a better future with the new government. The Jedi are no longer exist, they are executed by the law, says Mas Amedda, previous Vice Chancellor."

The reporter of the news explained. The man felt like he lost the ground under him.

"Executed..." He muttered to himself. "I can't believe... It's... Too late...." He continued his monologue, and a tear escaped the corner of his eye. Seb's face darkened too watching the man being so devastated. He tried to hold his hand, but he pulled it from his grip violently.

"It's your fault I lived to see this!!!" He said with rage to Seb. His eyes shining with anger, piercing through the Twi'lek. "Now, get lost! I don't want to see your face anymore!!" The man shouted.

Seb's eyes filled with tears. He stepped back. His hand covered his mouth and his feet couldn't really support his body that time. These words escaped the mouth of the man that he just saved. How can someone be so cruel and ungrateful. He left the room while sobbing.

He sat on a chair in the waiting room and cried. The sadness he felt couldn't be compared to any other times he felt upset. This was devastation that ate his heart piece by piece. And all this for a stranger that fell in his balcony. But still. How can someone do that to their saviour? This is more than mean. This could cause heartbreak to anyone.

But, still, he felt compassion for the poor man. He was cruel, but his heart aches too. Seb doesn't really understand politics and stuff. But he could feel that the man lost what was dearest to him. Sometimes, when we are sad or angry to our limits, we say horrible things we don't mean. Seb is sure, this guy has actually a golden heart, he hasn't seen yet. But will he? He hopes this wouldn't end here.

For the moment, he just sat there and cried, hoping no one would pay attention to him.

An our later, he thought it was time to leave for today. Better for everyone, he thought. But.

"Sir! Sir!" A doctor called him.

"Yes?"

"Master Windu would like to see you!"

"Master who?!"

"Master Mace Windu, the man you saved."

So he was a Jedi Master. Now Seb is sure why he was so upset when he heard the news.

He followed the doctor to a private recovery room. Then, the doctor left, leaving them alone.

"Hi..." Seb said with visible embarrassment and sadness.

"Hey... I'm sorry about before..." Mace told him straight. "I was... You know... It was a hard hit on me... Although expected to happen..." He continued.

"I understand..." Seb came closer to him.

"Mace Windu... This is my name..."

"I know. The doctor told me... You were a Jedi, right?"

"Yeah, I was... I was a Master in the council, specifically." Nostalgia hit him immediately, and tears appeared in his eyes. Seb couldn't stand looking at him like that and he went near him to hold his hand finally.

"You are ice cold!" He said surprised.

"Yes, I haven't recovered fully yet... But... Thanks, anyway... Although I would prefer to have died..."

Seb said nothing. He felt a weight in his chest. He felt really bad for Mace. He sat beside him and stroked his forehead a bit. Mace closed his eyes and calmed down. Silence for a while.

"When you recover, what are you planning to do?" Seb asked curiously.

"I... Don't know... I have nothing to do now... I have lost everything... My home, my people, my lightsaber, my pride... Everything..." Mace said with disappointment.

Seb moved his hand to the man's cheek and caressed it affectionately. Mace shivered to the touch. He really have never been touched like that by anyone. That explains his aloofness.

"I think You should go now... It's probably past midnight... You need to sleep."

"No, I'm not leaving you like that. I want to spend the night with you.."

"I will be fine..."

"I want to stay..." Seb said and moved a smaller and lighter bed from the corner of the room next to Mace's. "See... Not a problem... If you need anything wake me up..."

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome. Good night..."

"You too..."

Well, this wasn't a very good night for Mace. Hours earlier, he was a powerful and respected Jedi Master. And now... Now he was a weak and injured old man, a nobody pitied by a simple citizen. Thinking of Seb and sneaking a peek at him calmed him down a bit, thinking that someone is next to him at least. But still. The weight in his heart was heavier than a small relief...

The next day, Seb woke up and walked on his toes carefully not to wake Mace. He went to the doctors to talk about his condition.

"How much is the estimated time for his recovery?" Seb asked the Rodian doctor who was checking on some data.

"Hmmm... Well, I suppose not much. Two weeks maybe. He has suffered 3rd degree burns and nerve damages, mostly on his lower body. He won't be able to walk for months, or almost a year, but he can recover that too. I wonder how did this happen, to be honest..." The doctor told him.

"Ah, yeah me too... But thanks anyway... I'm going to him now. See you later, doc." Seb said and left.

In the room, Mace was awake and a bit scared by the look of his face.

"Where were you?!" He asked.

"I woke up earlier and went to talk with the doctor. He said you will have probably recovered in two weeks, but the damage of your nerves will take more time."

"Ah, ok..."

"Were you worried about something?"

"No, not at all..."

Seb noticed his embarrassment and went near him with a smile on his face. He sat beside him and tangled his fingers with his. Mace's face now seemed more annoyed than embarrassed. But the annoyance wasn't on Seb. But to himself.

"Why that look?"

"I just... Can't believe I reached that point of being afraid not to be abandoned..."

Seb smiled and squeezed his hand in his.

"More or less, every single soul needs to have someone with them. Someone to love and be loved..."

"Jedi don't have such needs... But I guess I am no more a Jedi..."

"Oh..."

"Yes... The Jedi Order is now past... I guess... I have to move on somehow..."

"Yeah..."

The conversation became awkward and they stopped talking. Seb thought it'll be best if they avoided conversations about Mace's past. It hurts him.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed and it was finally time for Mace to leave the medical center. He couldn't walk, so he used a power chair to move. Hopefully, he'd get rid of it in a few months.

"So... Remember when I asked you what would you do when you exit the medical center?" Seb asked while they were walking in a corridor that lead to the exit.

"Yeah, I do." Mace answered.

"Do you want to come and live with me? I know it sounds very immature to propose such a thing to someone I know so little, but... I feel so alone... And I think I have formed a bond with you..."

Mace's face became suddenly sceptical. When in the Jedi order, he tried everytime to stay away from bonds. It wasn't the Jedi way. He never formed attachment to anyone. Not that now it's necessary, but he really isn't used to it. Even the idea stresses him. And hearing someone say that to him makes him embarrassed. He never felt anyone's deep emotions towards him too, and it was a bit awkward, but also a strangely good feeling.

He paused for some minutes. He noticed the suspense in Seb's face who was waiting for an answer. His eyes shined like they were telling him "pleeease!" And his hands formed loose fists close to his chest. After a while, he was ready to answer.

"I guess I have nowhere to go too..."

"Does this mean 'yes'??"

"I'd say it means 'why not' but, eh, same thing..." Mace tried to seem modest and felt his face a bit hot.

"Yeeeeyyyyy!!!! I'm so happy, thank you!" Seb literally jumped of his happiness and gave Mace a quick hug.

He felt as happy as a little child whose favourite relative would stay for the night with them. Being alone for all these years was suffocating for his soul. He occasionally talked to himself while taking care of his plants on his balcony. The neighbors would stare, but, eh, who cares...

They borrowed a speeder and went for a treat at a local bakery. Then to Seb's home.

"This is were I found you." Seb told him with an amused smile, now that everything was over. "It felt like an eternity waiting for these medics to come and get you. I was so worried..."

Mace felt his face warm again and he couldn't hold back a little smile. He was moved that that guy saved him at last.

"...And I felt so good for doing that... I felt proud, in a not-arrogant way..." Seb continued.

Then, Mace remembered how harsh he had talked to him in that hospital and felt very bad.

"I'm sorry, Seb..." He said finally. He felt his eyes watering a bit, but he was to 'tough' to cry. He tried to resist it.

Well, he didn't when Seb leaned down and hugged him tightly.

"Never mind, Master Windu, I understand! Please, don't feel bad anymore... You crying??"

"N-no! It's just my stupid eye! It has tears out of nowhere! I, I have this sometimes..."

Seb smiled and raised an eyebrow. Then, he lead him in his home.

"Welcome home..."


	3. Chapter 3

Mace looked around him. A cozy, small space that barely fits two people in, and also very warm and inviting. He felt peaceful as his eyes wandered in the small living room, with a sofa, a matching armchair and at the center a small dark wooden coffee table with a small plant on it.

"You really like plants, I noticed." Mace said with a smile.

"They keep me company..." Seb said shyly. Mace's smile became a little sad.

He couldn't bear an ordinary person's life and their need of attachments and he never believed that he'd do anyway. But now he does. And he understands the feeling after all these years.

"Ehm, do you want help to sit on the sofa? Do you want some tea?" Seb told him.

"No, I'm good... Well... Actually... Can you help me?" Mace said embarrassed.

"Of course, helping you is piece o' cake, my friend!" Seb said happily and carefully, but with ease lifted him and placed him on the sofa. Mace was a bit shocked, as he didn't really expect that help.

"Y-you're very strong!!" Mace said very surprised.

"Yeah, I am, although I don't really look that, hehe..." Seb admitted and sat next to him.

Then, he remembered to make tea. He stood up.

"Oh, I'll be right back!"

As he was in the kitchen, preparing the tea, Mace found a datapad that read "books" on it. He is not that type of guy, but since it said "books" it wasn't probably anything personal, so he couldn't resist not to take a look. He opened it and he found a selection of books of various genres. He chose the action one.

It was about a smuggler who smuggled to give to the poor, like our Robin Hood. It was quite interesting. He read the first ten pages until Seb returned with a tray with tea, fruit and cups. At first, he didn't notice him, until he heard a sweet chuckle. He winced and put the datapad down.

"Ehm, I didn't mean to..." He said with embarrassment.

"It's ok, don't worry about it!"

Seb sat next to him and filled two cups.

"... I was a bit curious to see what you like to read... I know, I shouldn't be..."

"It's ok, I said. Have some tea."

Mace accepted the cup. He sipped a bit. The sweet aroma calmed him down.

"Aah, what I needed now... By the way these books seem interesting..."

"I know right?"

Later, it was time to sleep. Seb helped Mace take a shower a he took one too. Then, he guided him in the guest bedroom he has. He lifted him like before and paced him on the bed.

"Thank you for everything, Seb... May the Force be with you always..." Mace said and wrapped his arms around his neck, stroking his lekku a bit. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He rarely hugged people. Touching others was a new sensation for him. And what is more, touching someone who has meaning in his life. His saviour.

Seb hugged him back, closed his eyes and smiled

"You're welcome, Master Windu..."

"Please... Call me Mace..."

"But... I'm way younger than you, it seems a bit disrespectful to me-"

"Ah, come on, I'm not that old... Besides, I don't want to remember the past..."

"Oh, sorry... Ok, I am going to call you Sir Windu then!"

"Hey, please, make me feel younger... Please?.."

"Ok, Mace, as you wish... Haha... Not that bad... Anyway... Good night..."

Seb softly kissed his cheek. Mace felt like he had a fever after that. It was so heavenly sweet. The Twi'lek felt it and smiled to him. Then he helped him lie down and covered him with the blanket. And before he left to go to his room, he heard him say:

"Good night..."


	4. Chapter 4

The first few months passed. They were getting along with each other pretty much. They were having a great time reading books, relaxing while drinking tea and telling adventurous stories of Mace's past, even though he became melancholic at times.

Their bond was even stronger as time passed, and day after day they were becoming even more intimate. They finally closed the gaps in their hearts with each other's love.

Mace's health was improving as time passed and it was time for him to start walking again.

Seb was more than willing to help him.

"All right, are you ready?" Seb told him.

"I think I am..."

Then, he lifted him and carefully placed his feet on the floor.

"Aah! It's cold! And I feel it well! I'm healed!" Mace said with excitement. Seb smiled. He was so happy that Mace was finally well and healthy. He held him firmly to support him. Mace clung to him. He also gripped him tightly by the shoulder.

Seb encouraged him to move a bit, to take a step if possible. He reassured him that he wouldn't let him fall. Mace carefully looked at the floor and took a small, unsteady step, but still a step. His first step after months.

"I do it! I walk!... Well, not entirely, but it is something!!"

"I'm so happy for you, Mace! Soon you won't need me to walk!"

"Yeah... Thank you..."

"You're welcome... I love you..."

"Wait... What?" Surprise was clear in Mace's eyes. He felt he was about to fall.

"I said... I love you..." Seb said with a hint of disappointment. He thought that this made Mace feel weird or something.

Exactly the opposite. Mace's eyes were filled with tears. Tears that couldn't be hidden. Now, he really felt dizzy and wanted to sit on the sofa near them. He was never told such thing ever again. This sounded like Heaven if it had a sound. At a point, he couldn't believe in his ears. He collapsed on the sofa. His eyes were like lost in the void. He just couldn't believe he heard this.

"...Really?..." His mouth finally allowed him to talk. His voice cracked.

Seb, who patiently waited to hear his answer, sat next to him.

"Of course!... Silly... Of course I love you..." He said in tears too.

"...Me too, Seb... I love you too..."

Slowly and gently they came closer to each other and let their foreheads touch. Mace extended a hand to stroke his cheek and lekku. Seb took his other hand in his.

Mace let a tear escape his eye and fall on his cheek. Seb wiped it away with his thumb and kissed his upper lip with affection.

Then, they let a small distance between them and looked each other in the eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual references ahead.

One day, Mace was really angry. He had just watched the news.

"Propaganda everywhere... Dirty Imperial dogs!" He hissed to himself and clenched his first.

"What is it?" Seb's voice sounded from the kitchen. No answer. Later, he arrived with a bowl with fruit, placed it on the coffee table and then sat next to Mace. He tried to cuddle with him, but he gently pushed him away.

"Not the time for that..."

"Why? What happened?"

"This devil, the 'Emperor'! Lies about the Jedi! The most honoured people that ever existed! He calls us criminals and corrupted! While he is the corrupted! And because of him the people are scared and controlled, and bad things are going to happen!" He explained.

Seb tried to understand some of what he said, but, after all, he believed him. Politicians do every time what is good for them, and not for the people. Ruthless ones seek to harm the people for their own profit. Nothing unusual.

"I understand..." He said.

"If only I was healthier and had my lightsaber... I'd go for him! And his 'Vader' pawn!"

"Please, calm down a bit... If this insulted you, I'm angry too... Acting like that is bad for you..." Seb gently told him and stroked his arm. Mace paused for a bit.

"Yes, you are right... Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering..." He reminded himself. Then wrapped his arms around Seb who rested his head on his chest. "I'm afraid for the future Seb... And it kills me that I can do nothing to stop them..."

"Don't worry... If anything happens, I will riot. We will riot... And with us, even more people..."

"Of course we will. I'm not letting these dogs ruin the Galaxy I was protecting for all those years..." Mace said while stroking his head.

Mace tried to get this out of his mind, to enjoy and appreciate the time he'd spend with his only loved one. He let him snuggle in his arms while eating some fruit and listening to some relaxing music.

At a moment, Seb raised his head and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Mace was surprised, but he returned the kiss. The Twi'lek slightly opened his mouth to let Mace's tongue in, but the former Jedi was clueless about kisses. So, he urged him to open his mouth instead, pushing gently his tongue to the other man's full lips. Finally, Mace got it and let his tongue in.

The sensation was a bit weird at first, but soon it felt warm, sweet and heavenly.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?..." Seb broke the kiss and whispered, his warm breath tickled Mace as he spoke.

"I'd love to..." He answered. He tried to reach for his cane, but Seb impatiently lifted him in his strong arms.

"No need for this now!" He said and gave him a quick kiss on his left temple.

He carried him to his bedroom, where they removed their clothes, explored each other's bodies, kissed and caressed each other tenderly. These were all so new experiences for Mace and made him feel welcome and loved.

A couple of hours later, they were lying together on Seb's double bed, holding hands and staring at the ceiling.

"Wow... I didn't know this was... Could be so... Well, I had underrated these... Acts..." Mace said while trying to catch his breath.

"It is better with someone you love... Like, my previous partners were not like you. They weren't the most respectful people I have met and they never were truly interested in me... They only wanted to satisfy their lust. Then, they left me alone before the sun would rise..." Seb told him. His face suddenly darkened and he looked away.

"Brutes..." Mace used his arm to bring him closer. "You don't have to care about them anymore... You have me now..."

"Yes... I do... And I am so grateful for having you..."

"You have me thanks to you... Had you never saved me, we would never meet each other... I owe you, Seb..."

"No, you don't, I did what was right! You don't have to owe me!"

"Well, at least, let me owe you a thousand kisses..."

"Well... If you insist..."

And they kissed until they were so exhausted, that they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
